Kenna Rys
Kenna Rys is one of the main characters in "The Crown and the Flame" series along with Dominic Hunter, and is the new queen of Stormholt as of the end of Book 1. She is first seen in book 1, chapter 1. She is the daughter of King Marcellus and Queen Adriana Rys of Stormholt. Appearance Kenna has mid-length, brown hair, olive skin and brown eyes. Usually, she wears silver armor and a blue cape. Personality Kenna is a warrior and thinks that peace cannot be achieved by just words. She can sometimes be a bit sassy but she is generally a nice person. In Book 3, based on your choices, Azura mentions that Kenna is known worldwide for being stubborn. Despite this, she is very smart and believes in justice and in doing the right thing. Relationships Dominic Hunter Kenna and Dominic have been friends since they were kids. They first met at the Beltane Festival. Kenna and Dominic can be best friends or lovers depending on the player's choices. When Kenna retreated to the Ruins of Rajkur, he became a spy for her. Adriana Rys Queen Adriana Rys is Kenna's mother. Even though Kenna isn't happy about the fact that her mother intends to choose her future husband for her, Adriana loves "her little butterfly" a lot and their relationship is very affectionate. In book 1, chapter 1, Adriana is killed by Nevrakis soldiers and Kenna swears to avenge her. Kenna becomes angry a lot when someone insults her mother or if they call her "The Fool Queen". She is suprised when she finds out that her mother was in love with Leon. Garbriel Amarne Gabriel is Kenna's bodyguard and mentor. She also considers him as a father figure and is grief-stricken when Helene kills him during the battle for Stormholt. Raydan Lykel Raydan is Kenna's friend who she met in Aurelia. A talented spy, he helps her escape from Prince Marco and helps defeat Marco and the Nevrakis soldiers that occupy the city. He is a potential love interest for Kenna based on the user's choices. Val Greaves Valentina is a talented mercenary Kenna and Gabriel meet at the mercenary camp in Book 1. She initially refers to Kenna's mother, the late Adriana Rys as "the Fool Queen", but Kenna can earn her respect. Within the camp, she seems to be a leader among the mercenaries, alongside Leon, who leads the former Stormholt soldiers. Despite her rough exterior, Val does have a caring side, and is a potential love interest for Kenna. Annelyse Adair Annelyse is the Queen of Aurelia and a close friend of Kenna. Early in her reign, she virtually eliminated poverty in Aurelia, and despite her initial characterization as a ditzy person, she is shown to be a smart, fair, and generous ruler, as shown when she agreed to give every soldier in Kenna's army golden mountain fangs. She is one of Kenna's potential love interests. Whitlock Whitlock is a young inventor and the leader of the Technocrats, a faction of engineers and inventors that live in the Foundry. When he was young, his right hand and left arm were cut off by a Nevrakis knight, and when he joined the Technocrats, Hex helped him make new prosthetics. He helps Kenna through the Labyrinth that leads to the Foundry, where he is revealed to be the leader of the Technocrats. He does not have much of a stomach for war or violence, but agrees to help Kenna take back Stormholt. He eventually becomes one of her close allies. Family * Adriana Rys (mother) * Marcellus Rys (father) Other looks Kenna.jpg|Black and silver gown Kenna in a jeweled ball gown.jpg|Jeweled ball gown Kenna in a lavender silk gown.jpg|Lavender silk gown Kenna in a simple blue dress.jpg| Simple blue dress Kenna in Stormholt Elite Armor.jpg|Stormholt elite armor Kenna in Silver Armor.jpg|Silver armor Kenna in a Dragonscale Gown.jpg|Dragonscale gown Kenna in a Winter Gown.jpg|Winter gown Kenna with crown.jpg|Kenna with crown Kenna peasant disguise.jpg|Peasant disguise Kenna Seductress Disguise.jpg|Masked seductress disguise Kenna Servant Disguise.jpg|Servant disguise Kenna in blue and gold gown.jpg|Blue and gold gown Kenna in a Regal Blue Gown.png|Regal blue gown Trivia * Kenna is shown on the cover of "The Crown and the Flame, Book 1", "The Crown and the Flame, Book 2" and "The Crown and the Flame, Book 3". * In chapter 5 of Book 1 of The Crown and The Flame, Kenna states that her name is Kenna 'Rhys, '''this was probably a writing error. * In ''The Freshman series, the Crown and the Flame is a TV series that the MC and her friends watch. In The Freshman, Book 3, the MC gets to be an extra during filming, and "meets" Kenna and Dom. Category:Characters Category:'The Crown and the Flame' Characters Category:Female Category:Heroes Category:Royalty Category:Playable Characters Category:World Leaders Category:LGBT